Shartuul's Transporter (event)
Overview The Legion Ring is a solo-event that takes place in Western Blade's Edge Mountains, near Forge Camp: Wrath, north of Ogri'la. The event was introduced in the 2.1 content patch and required bhonored/b or higher reputation with Ogri'la. During the event, a player does not control his or her character, but instead controls a single "demon pet" with a variety of abilities. The player's character spends the entirety of the event disabled, while the player plays from a first-person Point of View as his or her demon pet. The event consists of three "phases" or battles, each of which places the player under control of a different demon. Each phase has a variety of mobs to battle and objective, but generally, the objective is to stay alive and defeat your enemies without letting your demon perish. Starting the Event To begin the event, a player must first obtain Honored or higher reputation with Ogri'la. Once Honored, a new quest will become available in Ogri'la, , which requires the player to defeat 15 demons in Forge Camp: Wrath or Forge Camp: Terror while within 30 yards of a summoned portal. The portal consumes one to create, and lasts 3 minutes. Upon completion of , the player will receive a , which is the only required component to begin The Legion Ring event. Once a is obtained, it can be turned into Gahk in Ogri'la to receive http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32602 First Demon The first demon you control is the FIRSTDEMON, who has the following abilities: * Mortal Strike - 3ish second cooldown - Deals significant damage to the current target. The actual damage is irrelevant, but what is important is this can one-shot or nearly one shot most non-boss creatures. 80% of the time it will kill whatever you hit, and the rest of the time, it will either miss completely, or the target will be at a sliver (under 5%) health left. * Whirlwind - 15ish second cooldown - Channeled over 5 seconds. Deals 3-4k damage per "hit" and hits everything within a 5 yard radius 5 times. This is great for clearing out a large group of fel hunters when they bunch up on you. * Fear - Unknown Cooldown - Fears everything within 5 yards for 6 seconds. A good ability if you want to buy some time for other cooldowns to come up. * Charge - 30ish second cooldown - 5-15 yard range. When charging a distant enemy, the demon will rush that enemy, hit them for a moderate amount of damage, then "stomp" the ground in a small (10ish yard) radius, dealing 30-40k damage to everything in that area. Any non-boss creature you fight will die if hit by this damage. Note that the charge and the subsequent AE stomp are not instant, thus creatures that may be attacking your demon in melee at the time you charge will actually follow you during the charge, getting a few yards closer before the AE stomp damage goes off. This can be used to your advantage by minimizing the distance between you and your charge target, so the charge kills not only your target, but most/all of the creatures meleeing you. * Throw Hammer - 30 Second Cooldown - Throws your hammer at the portal, weakening it's shield by approximately 10%. * Ultimate - 60 Second Cooldown - Requires a I've never used this ability, but I'm fairly certain it heals the demon for 50%+ of his hit points, in addition to possibly doing damage to others. Second Demon The second demon you control is the SECONDDEMON, who has the following abilities: * Double Attack - 3ish second cooldown - Attacks your current target with both weapons, dealing moderate damage. Deals triple Note: May be quadruple, need verification. damage if the target is stunned. The weaker creatures you fight during this phase will only die to this ability if they are stunned when it hits. Otherwise, it takes numerous hits from this ability. * Flame Spout - 15ish second cooldown - Deals approx. 3k damage a tick to all creatures in front of the caster for 10 seconds. This is not channeled, and thus you may move the demon around while this damage is being dealt. This ability gains no bonuses from stuns or other effects, so use it when you'll get good bang for the AE buck. * Throw Weapon - 10ish second cooldown - 5-25(?) yard range. Throws your weapon at the target, dealing moderate damage and stunning them for 4(?) seconds. This ability is very useful in combination with your primary "Double Attack" ability for high damage. Secondarily, it's great for interrupting spell castings. * Leap - 30 Second Cooldown - 10 - 30(?) yard range. Jumps high in the air toward your enemy, stunning creatures in a small (5 yard) radius around the caster when the jump starts, and stunning creatures in a small (5 yard) radius when the jump ends, for approx. 6 seconds. Also deals moderate damage with both stuns, and should be used in conjunction with the "Double Attack" ability. * Consume - 30ish second cooldown - 5-15 yard range. Consumes health from the target and heals the demon for the amount of damage dealt. This is an ability you should pay close attention to and use every opportunity. The amount healed is approx. 8-10% of the demon's total health. * Ultimate - 5 Min Cooldown - Requires a - Causes the demon to take off and fly into the air and barrage the creatures below with powerful fireballs. Additionally, you become immune to spell damage during this time (possibly reflect, or maybe just absorb; must verify.) They will easily kill any non-boss creature, and deal heavy damage to boss creatures. I used this ability once, while fighting the boss of this phase, and this ability dropped the boss's health by approx 65%. Third Demon Forms This demon has three different "forms", similar to a Warrior's stances, that can be swapped into and out of throughout the fight. All forms cost no mana to switch to, have a small (2 second) delay while switching (but can be cast on the move and are not interuptable save for being stunned), and have four unique abilities to each. The specific form abilities are listed below. Shadow Form * Shadow Bolt - 2.5 Second Cast - No Cooldown - Deals 11-12k damage to the target. If the target is affected by Siphon Life, the demon will be healed for an amount equal to the damage dealt. * Siphon Life - Instant Cast - 30 second Cooldown - Siphons life from the target to the caster, healing approx. 2600 health every tick. Lasts for 60 seconds. * Shadow Nova - Instant Cast - 10 second Cooldown - Blasts the immediate area within approx 10 yards with moderate shadow damage. If affected target(s) are still alive, a debuff is left on them for 15 seconds that heals the demon for approx 2.5k every tick. * Ultimate - ~3 Second Cast - 15 second Cooldown - Deals very high damage and heals the caster for the damage dealt if the target is affected by Siphon Life. Fire Form * Fireball * Flame Buffet - Instant Cast - 10 Second Cooldown - Deals approx. 5k damage to the target, and leaves a debuff on the target that increase fire damage dealt by 5,000. Lasts for 60 seconds. * Cleansing Flame - Instant Cast - 8 Second Cooldown - Cleanses a debuff from the caster. * Ultimate - ~3 Second Cast - 15 second Cooldown - Deals very high damage and doubles the damage dealt if the target is affected by Flame Buffet. Frost Form * Frostbolt - 2.5 Second Cast - No Cooldown - Deals approx. 10k damage to the target. Damage is doubled if target is frozen. * Ice Nova - Instant Cast - Unknown Cooldown - Causes moderate damage, freezes targets in a small radius around the caster in ice, and throws the caster back approx. 10 yards. * Ice Block - Instant Cast - Unknown Cooldown - Envelops the caster in a block of ice, making them immune to all physical and spell damage for 4 seconds. * Ultimate - ~3 Second Cast - 15 second Cooldown - Deals very high damage and triples the damage dealt if the target is frozen. Strategy Demon 1: Phase 1 This is fairly simple phase. The goal is to break through the barrier around the portal, which causes the boss of this phase to spawn, and defeating that boss is the way to continue to the next demon. Therefore, as soon as you have control of the demon, use Hammer Throw right away, and watch the cooldown of this closely throughout the fight to ensure you always use it ASAP. Soon a few creatures will start spawning. The majority will be Fel Hunters, which melee you for minor damage, and a few Imps. Start off by quickly targeting nearby felhunters and using Mortal Strike to easily dispatch them before they deal much damage. You can do the same to the imps once the Fel Hunters are dead, or, even better, use charge on a nearby Imp or incoming Fel Hunter to rush them and kill that creature and any Fel Hunter who may have been attacking you. Don't be shy about using your cooldowns during this phase; all the abilities are on relatively short cooldowns, and you'll want 50-70% of your health for the final boss. My general strategy was to Mortal Strike if 4 or fewer mobs were on me in melee range. If more than that, I'd look for an immediately available charge target to clear the melee mobs on me. If none was within range and thus I'd have to run with numerous Fel Hunters on me, I'd Whirlwind them down, then finish off the stragglers with Mortal Strike or Charge. I didn't use it often, but it may be useful if you want to take more advantage of Whirlwind and Charge, to use the AE Fear as a chance to regain yourself while cooldowns become available. Keep the creatures dead and keep Hammering the Portal. Once it hits 0%, all the mobs that were alive immediately despawn, and the next phase starts. Demon 1: Phase 2 (Boss) This boss is not difficult in terms of strategy, but he can deal pretty high damage in a short period of time if given a chance. Use Fear every chance you get (make sure he's in melee range however) to run him off, then Charge him, hit Mortal Strike, and immediately go into a Whirlwind. Repeat a few Mortal Strikes until Fear comes up again, and repeat as necessary. There's very little finesse to this fight, so don't worry if you feel like you're just brute forcing it. Demon 2: Phase 1 Now you have control over your next demon, and this is where it starts to get difficult. This phase starts with a small number of demon engineers spawning. They don't deal very much damage on their own, but they have a nasty channeled ability they will use on occasion that spawns a fel cannon that has very low hit points, but deals very high damage to you if left alive. The cast time on spawning a fel cannon is approx. 6-8 seconds, and they will run off a short distance (thus stopping their attacks of you) to spawn one, so pay close attention to them. If an engineer begins summoning a fel cannon, that should be your immediate priority. Unless they are at 10% or under (and thus can be killed with one "Double Attack" swing, your best bet is to interrupt the cast somehow. If there are mobs around you, use the Jump ability to stun the mobs near you and interrupt your target as you land. While the nearby target is stunned, "Double Attack" for big damage, then try to run over to the previously stunned mobs for another "Double Attack" with bonus damage if the stun lasts long enough. If there aren't creatures around you during a fel cannon summoning, or Jump is on cooldown, use Throw Weapon. It deals damage and also stuns, so be sure to rush the target for a "Double Attack" bonus. After a wave or two of the smaller engineers, a large demon will spawn with the engineers. These can do very heavy damage with their poison blast ability (poison shoots out of their arm a short distance. This ability is channeled, but they can move while it's being cast/used, so take advantage of your Jump to get away quickly if needed, or your Throw Weapon to stun them out of it. These large demons also have very high hit points, so take every opportunity to Double Attack and especially Double Attack while stunned for the bonus damage. These large demons are immune to the damage from your Fel Flame ability, and cannot be targeted by the Consume ability either, so don't bother. You'll also want to keep a very close eye on the cooldown of your Consume ability, and use it every chance you get. It won't heal you a great deal (maybe 5-10% health), but it's very important with the amount of possible damage you'll take from this phase and the next that your health remains high. Demon 2: Phase 2 (Boss) After fending off the demons from the first phase for a while, eventually the boss will spawn. I don't have a great deal of information on this fight, because I freaked out and used my Ultimate ability (See above) during this fight when I started taking pretty heavy damage. However, the same rules of the first phase apply to this phase. Use your stuns when spells are being cast and try to keep your distance while cooldowns come up (such as Consume) so you can prepare for your next Stun/Double Attack combo. If you have the Crystals to spare, an Ultimate on this phase will deal approx 60% damage to the boss. Remember, the cooldown is very long (5 minutes), so if you use it earlier, or wish to use it twice, it may not be available. Demon 3: Phase 1 (Boss 1) Now you have control of the third and final demon, the Shivan Assassin. There is no 'trash' to fight for this demon. Instead, you fight three bosses. The first boss is not too difficult, but he has a glare ability that will deal approx. 40% damage to you if it hits you, but the cast time is long, so be prepared to switch to Frost form and Ice Block when it's about to hit. Other than that, my basic strategy was to go Shadow Form, Siphon Life and Shadow Nova, then switch to Fire Form, and keep stacking Flame Buffet. When my Siphon Life was about to expire, I'd swap back to Shadow Form, Shadow Bolt him to consume the Siphon Life (and thus heal me), then reapply the Siphon Life/Shadow Nova, and go back to Fire Form, repeating the above steps. Demon 3: Phase 2 (Boss 2) The second boss is a large demon dog, who is by far the easiest boss of the final three. He moves very slowly, and has a charge ability as well as a "rend" type ability that can deal fairly heavy damage if left on your demon for too long. However, because of his slow movement speed, you can easily stay ahead of him almost the entire time by straffing to move a bit, casting, then moving again. My strategy was similar to the first Phase, except I didn't use Shadow Nova (because it requires getting in melee range). Instead, I'd Shadow Form, use Siphon Life, go to Fire Form, use Flame Buffet every cooldown, and then use Fireball every chance while staying ahead of him for the majority of my damage. Switch back to Shadow Form before Siphon Life Drops for the big Shadow Bolt hit/lifetap, then repeat. I also used Cleansing Flame quite often (not quite every cooldown) to keep his rend debuff off me. This worked very well and I was never at risk of dying. Demon 3: Phase 3 (Final Boss) This fight involves fighting a large Demon amongst numerous eye tentacles (think C'Thun). Unfortunately, I'm not sure what the tentacles do in the fight. They may have been bugged, but they did not appear to ever attack me, even when I killed/attacked them quite often. Anyway, the majority of this fight is spent with the boss chain casting Shadow Bolt on you. He also has a very damaging Conflagrate spell that does 40% damage to you, but as I only did all these Shivan fights the one time, I only saw the Conflagrate ability cast once (in spite of being prepared to go Frost Form and Ice Block should he cast another). The cast time on it was quite high, so if you pay attention, you should have no problem Ice Blocking it. Otherwise, he'll spend all his time Shadow Bolting you, and occassionally sucking you in to melee range of himself (similar to Aran). I always immediately ran away after this, and he did not chase me, so I'm not sure how much damage, if any, he deals in melee attacks. This boss has an ability he either casts (or procs), that increases the damage your demon takes from his Shadow Bolts by 300%. Normally they hit for approx. 4k, but every so often they will start to hit for ~12k. When this happens, immediately use Cleansing Flame to get rid of the debuff (or Ice Block if you prefer Frost Form) and continue your normal strategies. Needless to say, I repeated the strategy I used for the first boss on this guy with great success. Shadow Form > Siphon Life > Shadow Nova > Fire Form > Flame Buffet > Fireball > Fireball > Fireball > Flame Buffet > Shadow Form > Shadowbolt > Siphon Life > Shadow Nova > Fire Form > etc. That's obviously a rough outline, but if you keep Siphon Life and Shadow Nova up on him at all times, and dispell the debuff that increases his Shadow Bolt damage immediately (I didn't have a mod that let me see my debuffs for my demon, so I just watched my incoming damage closely and that worked fine to know when to Cleanse), your health will stay fairly stationary, and may fluxuate slightly depending how often he moves around/stops casting/sucks you in/etc. Keep Flame Buffet maxxed to 10, keep yourself healing from your DoTs, use Shadow Bolt to consume Siphon Life when it's about to wear off, and keep your distance so he uses Shadow Bolt only. If you want to speed the fight up (he has approx. 6 million HP), and you have the Crystals to spare, wait until your health is lowish (20-30%), and cast the following sequence as fast as possible: Shadow Form > Siphon Life > Shadow Nova > Fire Form > Flame Buffet > Frost Form > Frost Nova > Ultimate. This will cause the Ultimate to hit when all three beneficial debuffs are on him, causing him to take huge damage and easily healing your demon to full. As I only did the fight once, I was learning as I went, so I ended up using Crystals twice. The first time, I didn't know what it would do really, and I messed up the casting, and only dealt the base damage to him (when I intended to heal myself up with it). I used it again a second time and remember to have Siphon Life up, and healed myself to full. After that, I used the mentioned patterns and got him down well before I hit 50% health. Once you get used to the fights, it shouldn't be a problem to do the entire event without using any Crystals. However, it would be wise to bring a couple (one for the second Demon, and one for the final, if necessary) to help you out.